Reunited (FIRST YEAR)
by EmmaFoxx
Summary: All these years, Harry believed that he was alone. But one day all of that changes. (First Harry Potter/Drarry story!)
1. Sortings and Siblings?

**-Holy Crap! It's been nearly a year since I've posted! I'm so sorry . Anyways…here's a Harry Potter story! It's about Harry having a twin sister and he didn't know he had one. Also, Harry has a thing for Draco and stuff happens. So, on with the story!-**

 _Years ago, the Potter family was attacked by the infamous Dark Lord. Lily and James potter had perished in the attack. Whereas two babies were separated from each other for their own safety._

 _Eleven years later, one of those babies is about to fulfill his father's name and become a great wizard._

 _This is his story…_

"Harry! Hurry up, the sorting's about to start!" Ron exclaims.

"Coming!" I say, fixing my glasses.

Ron and I jogged off to the dining hall and found an open seat next to Hermione and a mysterious girl.

"Hello," she says politely.

"Hello," Ron and I greet her.

"Welcome first years! Let the sorting begin!" Dumbledore grinned.

As Dumbledore calls the names, I found my gaze drifting over to the girl next to Hermione. She looks exactly like me, and very familiar.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore called.

I walked up to the sorting hat and exhaled nervously.

After a minute of hesitation from the hat, it shouted "Gryffindor".

I made my way back to Ron and Hermione as the next name was called.

"Annabella Potter!"

I watched as the girl next to Hermione rose and walked over to the sorting hat.

There was another moment of hesitation before the hat yelled "Gryffindor".

After dinner, I pushed through a crowd of first years to get to the girl apparently named "Annabella Potter".

"Hey! You there!" I yell, getting her attention.

"Yes?" She inquires. "Oh, you're Harry. Right?"

"Yes, I am," I say.

"Erm, your parents are Lily and James, correct?" Annabella asks me.

"Yeah, why ask?" I question.

Her eyes widen and she shuffles away quickly.

"Wait!" I yell, but she doesn't hear me.

'How does she know about my parents?'

"Harry!" Ron yells.

"Coming!" I say.

After nearly getting lost in the hallway, the prefects brought us back to the common room and allowed us to do whatever.

I found myself searching for Annabella. She ended up being by the fireplace, reading a Transfiguration textbook.

"Annabella," I say.

She flinches and drops her book with a loud thud.

All eyes are on us, my hands grow clammy.

"Y-yes, Harry?" She whispers.

"Why did you run off earlier?" I ask quietly.

"I-I u-uhm, I-I'm sorry, I c-cannot tell y-you," She stutters.

"Why not?" I press.

"I-I just c-can't," Annabella sighs.

"Why?" I repeat.

Annabella studies me for a few minutes, probably debating whether or not to tell me something important.

"You really want to know?" She asks.

"Yes," I nod.

"Okay," Annabella sighs, "Meet me in the library at midnight, I'll tell you then."

"Okay," I say.

She picks up her book and walks towards the staircase.

Midnights strikes after a few games of chess with Ron and I quietly shuffle out the painting. Luckily, nobody sees me enter the library after-hours.

Annabella drops down from a bookshelf and sits in a chair.

"Hallo, Harry," She greets me.

"Hallo, Annabella," I smile.

"So, there's something you need to know about," She whispers.

"What is it?" I ask.

"You're sure you want me to tell you this?" Annabella asks.

"Yes, I can handle it," I say.

"Okay," Annabella exhales," Eleven years ago, two children were born together. They were too little to understand what would happen to their perfect family. Too young to be on their own. It was too dangerous for those children to be together…so they were separated. One child went to another family members home. The other went to a place where they weren't cared for. Those children didn't have anyone. Eleven years later, those children went to a school where they found each other…and realized they would have each other."

"I…don't understand," I say.

"Harry," Annabella says, "I'm your twin sister."

 **-OMG! Whoa! Awesome, right? LOL LOL! I know, cliffhanger BOOO! Yeah Yeah. But don't worry. There will probably be another chapter on Friday! Until then my little cubs!-**


	2. Authors note

**-Heyo little cubs! I will not be able to get chapter 2 of 'Reunited' written tomorrow. There's a lot of stuff I have to do, so chapter 2 probs won't be up until sometime next week. Also, I'm always up for reviews. Whether it's critical or helpful. Feel free to speak your mind, I will not be offended with your response. Anyways, have a very drarry-filled day/night-**


	3. Challenge

Heyo little cubs!

Yeah yeah, I know you were probably expecting a new chapter. Fear not. I am working on one at the moment.

This a/n is not actually an update like most a/n's.

I am going to attempt a challenge here.

The challenge will start today and end August 1st.

If you guys can get 50 authors/people to favorite, follow, and review this story, I will do one of the following:

1.) A crack chapter

2.) A 2,000-word chapter

3.) Fluff (and loads of it)

If this challenge fails, I will still continue to write normally, but I figured this would be a fun thing to do before summer ends.

I will post an A/N saying that the challenge failed or not on August 2nd and if the challenge doesn't fail, you can put what you want to see in the reviews!

AND! If we get one of the following:

1.) 60 reviews/favorites/follows

2.) 70 reviews/favorites/follows

3.) 80 reviews/favorites/follows

I will do all three options!

So tell your friends/beta-writers/co-writers!

Cya in the next chapter!

:D


	4. Snake Fights and Warm Nights

**Heyo! Here's chapter 2 of 'Reunited'. I forgot to mention in chapter 1 that chapter one that this is a prequal. In other words, this is how Anna and Harry met and how their relationship was built. It will be roughly 5-8 chapters. Anyways, on with the chapter!**

Harry stood there in shock at the words Annabella spoke.

There was no way this girl could be his sister, right? Although, it made sense. The same raven-black hair, the same emerald eyes that shone with every expression, even the same curves and shadows of her face. There was no doubt that she was speaking the truth.

All these years, Harry believed he was alone. He'd lost his parents and the Dursleys weren't much of a family. For eleven years, Harry was kept in isolation underneath the stairs and treated like rubbish.

But now, as Harry stood across from this girl who claimed that she was his sister, he felt glad that there was someone who understood what he'd gone through.

"Harry," Annabella spoke, "are you alright?"

Her sudden words snapped him out of his thoughts.

Harry looked up at her and smiled.

"Yes," he said, "I-I have so many questions."

Annabella giggled.

"Ask away," she smiled.

"Okay, so where have you been? What has your life been like? You said you were raised by a different family, did they treat you alright?" Harry rambled.

"Okay, one question at a time," Annabella giggled, "but I've been in London with my adopted family. Erm, my life has been quite alright. As for the last question, yes, they treat me like their own daughter. However, it wasn't always like that."

"What do you mean?" Harry inquired.

"Well," Annabella sighed, "when I first came to live with my family, my adopted father didn't like me because of who our parents were. You see, he was…different than most wizards. He had…certain beliefs. My adopted father was against our parent's way of magic. My adopted mother was always trying to get him to see what I'd been through. The only person I bonded with was my adopted brother. But, after a while, he came around."

Harry frowned at her story.

"I wish we hadn't been separated, Annabella," he said sadly.

"Me too," Annabella sighed," Oh, you can call me Anna, nearly everyone does."

"Okay," Harry said.

Anna glanced over at the clock.

"It's late, we've got class tomorrow," she sighed.

"Anna," Harry spoke.

"Yeah?"

Harry wrapped his arms around Anna and pulled her close. The shorter twin buried her face in the comfort of her brother. Neither twin wanted to let go.

 _*le time skip*_

Harry had woken up early the next morning and stretched his aching muscles.

He put on his glasses and shuffled around the room for his school supplies. By the time he was dressed and ready, it was time for breakfast.

Nearly tripping, he scurried down the stairs and met his friends outside the painting.

"Good morning, Harry," Ron greeted him.

"Morning, Harry," Hermione smiled.

"Good morning," Harry yawned.

Harry noticed that Anna wasn't with his friends.

"Do you happen to know where Annabella is?" He asked them.

"I haven't seen her, sorry mate," Ron replied.

"She said something about the great hall, perhaps she's there," Hermione told him.

"Maybe," Harry said.

"Well, be best be going," Ron spoke.

"Right, let's go," Harry yawned.

 _ **HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**_

The golden trio walked into the great hall and began filling their plates with food. Dean, Seamus, and Neville waved them over when they had their breakfast.

"Morning," Seamus greeted warmly.

"Morning," The three smiled as they sat down.

"So, have you seen the potions teacher?" Neville asked.

"You mean Professor Snape? What about him?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I heard he's a vampire," Neville whispered.

"Right, and I'm the queen of England," Dean scoffed.

"No, really," Neville argued.

"Okay, fine, he's a vampire…" Dean said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, look who's here," Seamus said.

Harry turned around to see Anna walk in. He smiled and waved at her, though she did not seem to notice him.

Instead of coming over to the Gryffindor table, Anna walked over to the Slytherin table and stood behind Draco.

Harry was confused as to what she was doing over there. Students can't sit at other house tables, can they? He didn't know.

Harry decided to listen closely to their conversation, for he did not know what Anna was doing.

Anna wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and laughed as he jumped. He shook her arms off and turned around. Anna smiled down at him. Draco stood and gripped her shoulders.

"Anna, are you well? Have those bloody Gryffindors harmed you? Does father need to hear about this?" He asked her.

"Dray, I'm alright, honest," Anna chuckled, "They couldn't be more kind."

"Are you sure?" Draco inquired.

"Yes. If I was not sure, I would tell you," Anna smiled sweetly.

"Alright, but if they do anything to harm you, father _WILL_ hear about it," Draco whispered.

"I appreciate your concern, but I can handle myself," Anna giggled, though her words were serious.

"Sure you can," Draco said sarcastically.

"I can," Anna glared.

"Oh yeah? What about that little visitor in your room last week?" Draco smirked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Anna hissed quietly.

"So you don't remember running into father's room and telling him to get rid of that snake," Draco smirked, " _Father, there's a snake in my room! Please get it out! I cannot get it for I am as much of a wuss as a weasly!_ "

Anna turned as red as a tomato and glared.

"You are such a git," she snapped.

She turned on her heal and stomped out of the great hall.

"Serves him right," Ron grumbled.

Harry turned back to his friends.

"Yeah, I suppose," he mumbled.

"We should be going, classes start soon," Hermione stated.

"Right," Harry nodded.

 _*time skip brought to you by felix felics*_

A few months had passed since the Potter twins met each other. They had gotten closer and were almost always together. Harry would often ask about her and Draco, but would be shot down. However, Anna had made a promise to reveal information about her relationship with him once the winter holiday started, which was next week. Harry agreed to stop asking and wait until she was ready to tell him. For now, the two just wanted to be with each other.

"Anna," Harry spoke one night when they were in the common room.

"Yeah?" Anna asked, not looking up from her book.

"Do you ever wonder what mum and dad were like?" he said quietly.

Anna closed her book and placed it beside her on the couch.

"Heh, all the time," she sighed, looking down.

"Do you ever wish they were still around?" Harry muttered.

"Yeah, but…they're not," Anna spoke sadly, "so we shouldn't fixate on what could've happened."

"You're right, but I can't help but wonder what could've been done to save them," Harry said, looking at his sister.

"Harry! Let it go!" Anna said, teary eyed, "Nothing could've saved them! Just…let it go.'

Harry stared at her words, though he knew she was right. The past is the past. You can't go back in time and try to stop something that you had no control over.

"I'm…sorry. I shouldn't have acted like that," Anna mumbled.

Instead of getting a reply, she felt two arms wrap around her. Sighing, Anna leaned into them and inhaled the comforting scent of her brother.

"It's alright," Harry whispered in her ear.

The two siblings stayed like that until the last flame of the fire flickered out and they decided to go to bed.

"Hey," Harry called to Anna before she entered the girl's dorm.

"Yeah?" She called back.

"I was thinking, when you re-introduce me and Malfoy, maybe we could do something together," Harry offered, "like the three of us."

"Yeah, we can do that," Anna smiled, "well, goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight," Harry smiled back.

Neither twin could wait until next week.

 **Heyo! This is a lot longer than the previous chapter. Hope you liked it! Reviews/feedback are greatly appreciated. Feel free to comment suggestions 😊 Cya in the next chapter my little emos!**


End file.
